A transformer includes a primary winding and a secondary winding each comprised of one or more inductors. In some systems, the number of turns of the primary and secondary windings of the transformer may be adjusted to tune the transformer. A known method of tuning a transformer involves a test technician using alligator clipped wires to manually connect inductors in the transformer together to vary the number of turns of corresponding windings. The test technician uses a trial and error approach by changing the connections of the clips and measuring the impedance and frequency of the transformer until a target frequency response is achieved. Manually connecting clips to adjust the number of turns of the coils sometimes results in short circuits between the clips and inductors. Further, such a trial and error approach to transformer tuning is time consuming and inefficient. In some environments, the clips are manually connected to the inductors above eye level while the test technician is sitting or below eye level while the test technician is standing. This ergonomic difficulty results in discomfort to the test technician as more units are tested.